


Watching #2 : Watching You

by x_manga_Bleach_x



Series: Goblet Summoning & Watching Collection [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aki hates Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Bottom Harry Potter, Harry never returned to Hogwarts after his second year, Hogwarts watches Harry's Life, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Male Harem, Merman Harry, Metamorphmagus Original Female Character, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Screen watching, Scuba Diving, Sick Harry, Spies & Secret Agents, Watching, protective original character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/pseuds/x_manga_Bleach_x
Summary: Le nom de Harry est tiré de la Coupe mais celui-ci n'est jamais retourné faire sa troisième année à Poudlard. Les langues-de-plomb utilisent la Coupe pour visualiser le Champion en question, afin de ( espérons-le ) localiser le garçon. À la place, ils se retrouvent à visualiser les moments de la vie de Harry.





	Watching #2 : Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ~ Je suis contente de voir que le premier OS de ce nouveau recueil/nouvelle série a été aussi bien reçu(e) sur ff et sur ao3. J'ai commencé à écrire celui-ci il y a quelques mois et en ai continué la rédaction chaque fois que j'avais un bloc sur mes autres fics. Je suis un peu déçue des dernières pages mais bon, je me rattraperais.

**31 octobre 1994**

La tension était extrêmement chargée dans l'air. Les langues-de-plomb avaient assuré que le sortilège fonctionnait mais le fait même qu'ils aient dû avoir recours à une aide externe prouvait que même si la Coupe avait jugé le champion digne, quelqu'un d'autre avait mis son nom et il n'avait donc pas à participer s'il ne le souhaitait pas ( dix les langues-de-plomb, au grand malheur de Dumbledore ).

L'air se condensa au-dessus de la Coupe et forma un large cercle de lumière. Soudain, un décor se créa dans la large sphère et au moins la moitié de la salle sursauta.

_Une figure courait, sautant de toits en toits. Impossible de voir son visage; elle était vêtue tout de noir et portait un sweat à capuche ainsi qu'un foulard type plaid violet et bleu, couvrant la moitié de son visage._

_La figure sauta à nouveau et roula alors qu'elle atterrissait sur un autre toit. Elle plongea la main dans la poche de son pantalon pour en ressortir un objet_ que les nés-moldus reconnurent comme étant un portable. Impossible de dire s'il s'agissait d'un mâle ou d'une femelle. Ils penchaient pour une femelle ( une fille, bon sang ! ); _la figure était petite et menue et, malgré le sweat trop grand, on pouvait deviner les courbes délicates et féminines. Finalement, sa main s'éleva vers son visage pâle et abaissa le foulard, dévoilant un visage pâle et de magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes en amande. Quelques mèches rouges retombaient sur son visage ovale._

C'était indéniablement une fille.

**« Raven, un problème de ton côté ?**

**_ Err, non mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ma seconde main, là tout de suite,** _répondit une seconde voix._ **Si on pouvait écourte – Hey ! Je suis au téléphone ! Vous pourriez au moins attendre que j'ai fini ! »**

_La fille ricana et raccrocha._

_La scène montra alors le garçon qui venait de raccrocher. Lui aussi était vêtu de noir et portait des accessoires qui recouvraient également son visage._

_Tout autour de lui, se trouvaient d'immenses gaillards qui devaient bien faire le double de son poids et de sa taille._

**_ Vous allez quand même pas me passer à tabac pour ça ? J'ai gagné la partie sans tricher !** _Fit le garçon._

Sa voix fluette ( presque taquine ) était vaguement familière.

_L'un des types grogna et fit craquer ses poings._

**_ On veut le sac.**

_Le plus jeune croisa les bras_ et Cassius était certain que sous sa capuche, le gars avait haussé un sourcil. _Puis, sans avertissement, deux des types se jetèrent sur le gamin qui, à la plus grande stupéfaction de tout le monde, esquiva habilement la double attaque. Son genoux heurta brutalement le ventre de l'un et il frappa l'autre au visage_ ( Adrian Pucey était secrètement sûr que ça n'aurait pas dérangé le garçon s'il avait heurté l'aine de l'homme, à la place de son ventre ). _Il pivota sur lui-même et balança son poing dans le ventre d'un autre. Tout se passa très vite et le gamin s'en sortait très bien_ ( pas comme si les sang-purs de G-B aurait pu mieux faire sans leurs baguettes; peu faisant du sport de combat ou pratiquaient les arts martiaux ) _quand l'un des types parvint à l'attraper par la capuche de son sweat et le projeta sur plusieurs mètres_.

Terence tressaillit en voyant l'action. Ça avait l'air extrêmement violent et la rencontre avec le mur PUIS le sol, avait dû être douloureuse.

_Ils ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de récupérer et se jetèrent à nouveau sur lui._

**« Mais c'est que t'es plutôt mignon,** _fit l'un._ **On devrait peut-être s'amuser un peu avant d'en finir. »**

Fleur était dégoûtée – elle, comme tous les autres-, avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il entendait par là.

_Sa capuche était baissée. C'était pour cette raison que le type avait fait ce commentaire; le garçon à terre avait la tête basse, des cheveux noirs mi-longs lui arrivant à la nuque et descendant en mèches éparses sur son visage, recouvrant également ses yeux. Lentement, la respiration labourée, il leva la tête et ouvrit de grands yeux émeraudes, vibrant de colère, qu'il posa sur le 'leader'._

Hermione hoqueta, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. De l'autre côté de la salle, Cassius affichait la même tête, de même que ses camarades. C'était Potter. C'était Potter. Que diable !? Quelque chose se resserra dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas ressenti cela ( aussi fortement en tout cas ) depuis l'annonce de la disparition de ce dernier.

* * *

Amelia Bones, qui faisait partie des quelques invités haut-placés présents pour l'occasion ( et ce, malgré les réticences de Dumbledore ), avait une plume et un parchemin en main. Albus avait appris la disparition de Potter dix heures après le départ de celui-ci mais comme l'oncle et la tante de Potter refusaient de reporter sa disparition ( Amelia avait plus tard appris pour l'abus dont avait souffert le jeune Potter ) et que Dumbledore n'était – contrairement à ses dires-, pas le gardien magique du garçon, il avait fallu attendre vingt-quatre heures avant que sa disparition ne soit officiellement reportée au Bureau des Aurors. Dumbledore leur avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un caprice mais quand les Aurors avaient enquêté, ils avaient découvert le manque de photos, le placard sous l'escalier puis le commandant en chef de l'escouade d'Aurors dépêchée sur place en avait eu marre des mensonges et avait interrogé les Dursley sous veritaserum, en suivant la procédure.

La vérité avait été horrifiante.

Pas étonnant que le gamin soit parti. Le ministre avait essayé de faire étouffer cela mais Rita Skeeter avait fait les gorges chaudes de l'abus et de la disparition du Survivant. Dumbledore, qui, pendant des années avait assuré garder un œil sur l'enfant Potter et avait reporté une enfance des plus heureuse, s'était retrouvé pris à la gorge quand cela s'était su; il avait perdu la plupart de ses positions et n'avait conservé sa place de directeur que sous plusieurs conditions. Quand ils avaient découvert ce qui s'était produit en 1991 et en 1992 ( et que Dumbledore n'avait pas jugé utile de les prévenir ), il avait été décidé qu'une équipe de six aurors patrouillerait dans le château, en tenue de civil, afin de garder un œil sur Dumbledore et protéger l'école. Bien sûr, les voir sans leurs uniformes était censé aider les élèves à se relaxer en leur présence.

Lorsque l'enquête sur la disparition du Survivant avait officiellement commencée, le Bureau des Aurors avait reçu la visite de Ragnok, le directeur de la branche anglaise de Gringotts, accompagné du manager de la voûte ancestrale des Potter-, lesquels leur avaient vivement conseillé d'abandonner les recherches sur leur client. En temps normal, Amelia aurai suivi leur conseil, mais à l'époque, son département était mis sous pression par Fudge et Dumbledore. Quand son équipe avait poursuivi ses recherche, leur Bureau avait reçu la visite de la Sanjuuni Butai ( Unité 32 ), l'une des Unités d'élites des Forces japonaises ( magiques & non magiques ), qui les avait incité à abandonner les recherches sur l'héritier Potter car celui-ci avait apparemment demandé l'asile dans l'Empire Magique Japonais.

**//**

_Potter dévisagea calmement son agresseur, le regard brûlant de dégoût._

**« Va te faire foutre. »** _cracha-t-il._

Et, wow, ils n'avaient jamais vu/entendu Potter jurer avant.

_Le leader, un américain à en juger par son accent, perdit son calme et se jeta sur Potter mais celui-ci avait anticipé et s'était relevé prestement, avant de se glisser derrière le colosse. Il lui donna un coup derrière le genoux qui fit trébucher l'américain avant que celui-ci n'ait pu amorcer un mouvement pour se retourner, suivi d'un coup de pression dans la nuque. Le leader s'écroula._

_Les deux hommes restants parurent hésitants et semblaient sur le point de fuir quand Potter fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux, si violente en fait, que lorsqu'il retira sa main de sa bouche, elle était recouverte de son propre sang._

Un murmure horrifié parcourut la salle mais Cassius n'osait pas détourner le regard de ce qu'il était en train de regarder. Il avait peur que, s'il détournait son attention de la sphère, rien qu'une seconde, la prochaine chose qu'il verrait serait le frêle corps sans vie de Har – Potter.

_S'appuyant lourdement contre le mur, il bredouilla d'une voix rauque :_

**« Oh non, pas maintenant.. »**

_Comme s'il était habitué à cela. Voyant les regards tout à coup plus sûrs des deux hommes, il sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le jeta sur les deux grands gaillards encore conscients. Cette chose explosa en fumée et, s'appuyant toujours contre le mur de briques, Potter fit demi-tour et prit la fuite en titubant_.

Qu'on aille pas dire que tous les Gryffondors étaient des abrutis suicidaires.

**//**

La scène changea sans leur laisser le temps de réagir. Ils étaient à l'intérieur d'un vaste salon-cuisine américain. _Potter se tenait dans la porte-fenêtre ouverte. Son t-shirt avait des traces de sang. Il était assis, pantelant, contre le mur lorsqu'il fut pris de convulsions et agrippa sa poitrine, toussant et crachant du sang._

**« Raven ! »**

_La même jeune fille que dans la première 'vision' se précipita vers la forme frémissante de l'adolescent et s'agenouilla à ses côtés._

Il était douloureusement évident que rien ne pouvait être fait pour rendre ces ''crises'' plus gérables à en juger par l'expression de la redhead. _Celle-ci aida le Survivant à se retourner sur le dos lorsqu'il eut cessé de cracher du sang et posa doucement sa tête sur ses genoux avant de caresser doucement les cheveux noirs baignés de sueur._

_**//** _

L'image changea un instant. Ce devait être le même jour mais après la crise.

**« Je ne retournerais pas là-bas, Aki. »**

_Les deux adolescents semblaient être au milieu d'une sérieuse conversation tout en rédigeant un essai sur le sortilège d'invocation._

**« Écoute,** _soupira la dénommée Aki._ **Je sais que tu détestes la Grande-Bretagne, mais -**

 **_ Non, Aki. Je ne peux pas retourner là-bas**.

Le ton pressant, presque désespéré de Potter leur fit cligner des yeux. C'était si différent de l'image qu'il donnait lorsqu'il étudiait à Poudlard ou même dans l'autre souvenir, quand il s'était battu contre cinq hommes, plus grands, gros et âgés que lui. Il avait l'air si.. fragile, vulnérable...

**//**

_'Aki' était allongée sur le ventre, appuyée sur ses coudes alors que des centaines de papiers et livres anciens jonchaient le sol. C'était comme ça que la trouva un grand emo de dix-sept ans lorsqu'il entra dans le salon_.

 **« Oh, hey, Jeff. Quoi de neuf ? »** _fit Aki, lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas et leva la tête._

_'Jeff' haussa un sourcil et s'appuya contre l'encadré de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine._

**« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Aki ? »**

_La susnommée attrapa une feuille de parchemin et l'agita devant elle._

**« Je me suis procurée une liste de tous les élèves de Poudlard en 1991. »** _**dit-elle d'un ton fier.** _

Élèves, professeurs et invités clignèrent des yeux. Comment diable ? Et surtout, pourquoi ?

**_ Et je peux savoir comment tu as fait ça ?**

C'était en effet la question qu'ils se posaient tous.

_La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire espiègle._

**_ Ne pose pas de questions dont tu ne veux pas connaître la réponse.**

Un rictus étira les lèvres des batteurs, Lucian Bole et Peregrine Derrick. C'était bien le genre de comportement digne d'un Serpentard. Ils pourraient la voir sans problème dans interagir dans leur maison. Quoi qu'elle était probablement un peu trop err- Gryffondor pour s'entendre avec les personnes comme Malfoy et Parkinson.

_L'emo secoua la tête, ses mèches venant une fois de plus recouvrir son œil droit._

**_ Et... pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu avais besoin d'une telle liste ?**

_Aki poussa un profond soupir._

Terence cilla. Il pouvait voir les cernes sous les yeux de la jeune fille et ses traits tirés par la fatigue.

**_ Toi et moi savons parfaitement que les crises de Raven sont causées par la distance entre lui et ses compagnons. Raven sait qui ils sont mais puisqu'il ne peut pas retourner en Grande-Bretagne...**

**_ …**

_Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard significatif._

**_ Et tu comptes trouver ces gars parmi plus de trois-cents élèves ?**

_Son ton était incrédule mais lorsque la redhead se redressa pour s'asseoir en tailleur, elle adressa à l'autre garçon un rictus victorieux qui le fit presque tressaillir_.

**_ 270.**

**_ Pardon ?**

**_ 270 élèves à Poudlard en 1991, pas 300. J'ai fait le compte, dit-elle en agitant sa calculatrice ( elle avait toujours été un cas désespéré en mathématiques ). Environ neuf ou dix par année dans une maison.**

_Jeff haussa un sourcil, interrogateur._

**« Si tu penses que je vais laisser mon cousin agoniser à cause d'un vieux bâtard sénile comme Dumbledore […]. »**

Cassius s'étrangla de rire en entendant cela tandis qu'un murmure se proliférait le long des six tables ( profs & haut-placés ) et que Ron Weasley et Minerva McGonagall affichaient un même air outragé. Un coup d'oeil à Marcus et Adrian lui confirma que eux aussi avaient ressenti ce serrement dans leur noyaux magiques ( bien qu'ils le nieraient véhément ) quand Har – err... Potter avait dit qu'il ne retournerait pas en Grande-Bretagne.

 **« Pas mal** _, admit Jeff._ **Mais ça fait toujours -**

 **_ Vingt-huit élèves.. à peu près,** _l'interrompit gaiement Aki._

''Huh ?'' firent les étudiants.

_Jeff lui adressa un regard vide et Aki lui sourit vicieusement._

**« Oh, J-chan, tu sais que tu ne devrais vraiment pas me sous-estimer.**

( les élèves ne furent pas les seuls à frissonner d'effroi. Elle semblait tout à coup beaucoup plus dangereuse qu'elle n'en avait l'air ).

**_ Difficile de ne pas le faire quand tu fais toujours en sorte que tout le monde te sous-estime toujours.**

Yup, songèrent Bole et Derrick. Elle aurait très bien évolué à Serpentard.

_La jeune fille ne fit que lui sourire innocemment._

Définitivement.

_Elle prit une autre feuille et attrapa un fluo._

**_ Deux-cent-soixante-dix élèves à Poudlard. Je sais qu'ils sont trois et qu'ils sont tous à Serpentard.**

Silence. Blanc. Le genre de... gros silence. Puis une bonne partie des Gryffondors s'étranglèrent avec leur salive alors que les Serpentards faisaient les gros yeux, incapable de maintenir une expression composée après une révélation de ce genre.

Au contraire, Adrian Pucey, Cassius Warrington et Marcus Flint affichaient un air étrangement plein d'espoir.

 **_ Il y avait soixante-quatre élèves à Serpentard en 1991,** _reprit la petite asiatique_. **Si mes calculs sont bons. Ils devaient être en seconde, troisième ou quatrième année. C'est impossible qu'ils aient été dans la même année. Raven a besoin de compagnons plus matures. Ça ne pouvait pas être des première années.**

Malfoy se renfrogna s'en s'en rendre compte.

**_ J'ai déjà rayé les noms de toutes les femelles.**

Celles-ci se renfrognèrent également mais certaines s'indignèrent d'être référées en tant que 'femelles'. Par une autre fille en plus de cela.

 **_ Femelles ?** _L'interrompit Jeff en haussant un sourcil amusé._

 **_ De toutes les filles,** _se corrigea la redhead._ **J'ai rayé le nom de toutes les filles, pas besoin de t'expliquer pourquoi.**

''Pourquoi ?'' demanda un élève alors que nombreuses filles soupiraient de dépit.

**_ J'ai également rayé les noms de Terence Higgs et Theodore Nott.**

Dans la Grande Salle, de nombreuses têtes pivotèrent vers les deux élèves en question et ceux-ci rougirent doucement.

Bien que non intéressés romantiquement parlant, ils se demandaient comment la redhead avait pu les supprimer de la liste des potentiels compagnons de Potter.

Heureusement, le garçon posa la question pour eux.

**_ Pourquoi ?**

**_ Harry les a mentionné une ou deux fois. Au vu de la façon dont il parlait d'eux, j'ai cru qu'il essayait de me décrire d'adorables chiots.**

Terence et Theodore rougirent violemment en entendant cela tandis que leurs amis pouffaient de rire tout en les taquinant. C'était la première fois qu'ils les voyaient réagir ainsi. C'était aussi la première fois que quelqu'un les comparait à des chiots.

**_ Et dis-moi si je me trompe, mais quand tu décris quelqu'un comme un adorable chiot, tu ne le considères pas comme un partenaire de vie.**

**_ Ben, un dominant pourrait -**

**_ Toi et moi savons parfaitement que ça n'est pas le cas de Raven.**

Les yeux de Cassius brillèrent en entendant cela.

 **_ Il te reste toujours au moins une quinzaine de noms,** _commenta l'emo boy._

_Un sourire vicieux étira les lèvres de la redhead._

**_ [T'inquiète.] J'ai une méthode imparable !** _S'exclama-t-elle en se levant brusquement pour quitter la pièce, sautant par-dessus un tas de feuillet._

_Resté seul, Jeff poussa un soupir et leva la tête vers le plafond._

**_ C'est bien ça qui me fait peur.**

**//**

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Terence. Jeff avait bien fait d'avoir peur. Personne à Poudlard ne savait qu'il connaissait les deux adolescents qui venaient d'être montrés à l'écran, aussi garda-t-il le silence alors que tout le monde chuchotait avec animation.

**« Raven ! »**

_Un boulet de canon humain se précipita sur Harry ( non, sur Raven )._

**« Huh – Quoi -**

**_ J'ai complètement oublié !** _S'exclama-t-elle en se détachant de Raven pour se diriger vers la porte-fenêtre et attraper une veste_ ( elle fit de son mieux, mais glissait de temps à autre dans une autre langue malgré ses efforts ). **Je dois aller au café pour prendre mon service. Bran vient de m'appeler, Cassius s'est cassé la jambe. »**

Cassius Warrington cligna des yeux en entendant son nom. Huh ? Qui eut cru que son prénom était si commun ?

Comme pour prouver ses dires, _Raven, laissé derrière, se figea et trébucha sur un rien avant de se retourner vers Aki, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles._

**« Que diable – Aki !? »**

**//**

_Aki pouvait être vue en train d'entourer le nom de Cassius Warrington sur sa propre liste d'élèves de Poudlard._

**« Quiconque a un jour dit que ma méthode était mauvaise est un bousier. »**

**//**

Cassius ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans un mot. Il savait déjà ce qu'était le petit brun pour lui mais c'était rassurant de voir que son oméga/soumis le savait aussi. Maintenant, il pouvait deviner que Marcus et Adrian étaient les deux autres compagnons de Harry et ceux-ci le savaient probablement à en juger par les regards anxieux et excités des susnommés, lesquels étaient malgré tout, toujours nerveux.

**//**

La nouvelle scène s'ouvrit sur une cascade _. Celle-ci se déversait dans un grand bassin et descendait sur une rivière plus loin. Près de la rive se tenait Harry; de l'eau jusqu'au-dessus de la taille, il semblait être sur-élevé sur un rocher mais avait tout de même de l'eau jusqu'au-dessus du nombril. Assise sur la rive, les pied_ s _dans l'eau, se trouvait Aki avec, derrière elle, Jeff et un autre garçon aux cheveux blonds._

_La caméra changea d'angle et Potter était dos à eux; il avait un immense dragon tatoué dans son dos, grand et majestueux, qui recouvrait d'anciennes cicatrices._

Le tatouage était un véritable chef d’œuvre, vraiment. Cassius était déjà _dur_ rien qu'en imaginant parcourir l'encre de ses doigts. Il avait peut-être un tout petit quelque chose pour les tatouages. Okay, okay, il avait un gros fétiche pour ce genre de choses. Tatouages, piercings, vraiment, ce genre de trucs, quoi.

_La redhead face à lui affichait un air paniqué alors qu'elle entrait lentement dans l'eau, vêtue d'un short noir et d'un croc-top de la même couleur._

**« Aki, arrête, tu vas attraper la crève. Je vais le récupérer.**

**_ Mais -**

**_ Tout le monde sait que tu es ablutophobe. Je dois te féliciter pour tes efforts, tout de même. »**

Un élève, un deuxième année demanda ce que voulait dire ablutophobe et n'eut pas attendre longtemps avant qu'un Serdaigle de sixième année ne lui explique. Cela éclaira aussi tous ceux qui s'étaient demandé la même chose mais n'avaient pas osé la poser à voix haute de peur de s'embarrasser devant autant de personnes.

 _Aki lui offrit un sourire un brin crispé puis hocha la tête. Potter pouffa de rire puis poussa sur ses bras pour descendre du rocher et il s'enfonça dans l'eau. Apparemment, le bassin était plus profond qu'il ne le pensaient._ Cassius cru voir quelque chose de plat iriser la surface de l'eau mais il prit cela pour un effet d'optique.

_Pendant plus d'une minute, il n'y eut absolument pas un bruit alors que les trois jeunes observaient le point où le Survivant avait plongé._

« Est-ce qu'ils ne devraient pas commencer à s'inquiéter ? Demanda Fred, lui-même très inquiet.

_ Ça ne fait qu'une minutes et quelques, remarqua Dean Thomas. À l'école primaire, on a des cours de natations et l'un des exercices consiste à rester sous l'eau, sans respirer pendant environ une minute.

_ Et le record d'apnée est de 11 minutes et 35 secondes. » remarqua un autre.

Les sang-purs refuseraient de l'admettre si on leur posait la question, mais ils devaient avouer ( au moins pour eux-même ) qu'ils étaient peut-être un peu intéressés par tout ce qui était dit autour d'eux.

_Potter finit par remonter après trois longues minutes, un bracelet incrusté de diamants à la main et il nagea jusqu'à la rive après quoi, il tendit le bijou à la jeune fille. Celle-ci avait l'air terriblement soulagée et il était que le bracelet devait être un héritage familial ou un cadeau venant d'une personne importante._

**« Merci, Raven. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.**

**_ Humm... tu aurais probablement passé tout l'après-midi à essayer d'améliorer ton contrôle sur l'eau jusqu'à ce que tu le maîtrise suffisamment pour récupérer ton bracelet,** _supposa-t-il._ **Ou alors, tu aurais passé un marché avec Jeff pour qu'il aille le chercher à ta place** ( _'Définitivement Serpentard.'_ ). **»** _continua-t-il en se hissant sur la rive sans pour autant sortir complètement de l'eau._

Un hoquet de stupeur quitta les lèvres de Adrian alors qu'il gardait les yeux rivés sur le bas du dos de Potter. _Celui-ci était recouvert d'écailles bleu-vert._

[Oh doux Merlin ~ Leur soumis était un merman.]

Il en était presque certain. Cela expliquait comment il avait pu rester aussi longtemps sous l'eau. Il doutait que le plus jeune soit un Dragon/Drakon ou même une espèce magique reptilienne – telle un lamia ou autre-, car les écailles étaient trop différentes.

Oh Seigneur ~ Adrian prit une lente inspiration; leur compagnon, leur soumis était un merman. Les sirènes ( mermaids & mermen ) étaient – tout comme les selkies-, de nature plutôt discrètes en présence d'humains. Ils étaient un peu plus à l'aise avec les sorciers/mages mais restaient assez timides malgré tout. Par contre, ils pouvaient se montrer très espiègles avec leurs proches et les autres créatures en général.

Marcus déglutit difficilement alors qu'il regardait Harry se hisser sur la berge, dévoilant ainsi sa jolie queue de poisson.

Oh, Seign - … L'info circula finalement; Harry était une sirène, un merman. Il faisait parti des Merpeople ( le peuple de la mer ).

**//**

Les élèves hoquetèrent, incrédules alors que trois Serpentards échangeaient des regards déterminés. Si leur compagnon refusait de retourner en Grande-Bretagne, dans ce cas, ce serait eux qui viendraient à lui. La chose est: ils savaient que Dumbledore allait garder un œil sur Serpentard maintenant qu'il savait que Cassius était l'un des partenaires de Harry.

Pour quitter Poudlard sans être repérés, ils allaient devoir demander l'aide des langues-de-plomb. Marcus capta le regard sombre de son oncle, Lucarias Flint, alias Sila, lorsqu'il était actif au DM. Il savait déjà à qui demander.

_Un nouveau décor se forma; ils se trouvaient dans un café et au vu des tasses qui flottaient autour, il s'agissait d'un lieu magique. Les caractères figurant sur la carte entre Aki et Raven, indiquaient également qu'ils étaient quelque part en Asie._

**« Aki... qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?**

**_ Je vais juste les... emprunter et avoir une conversation avec eux. »** _répondit la redhead, d'un ton innocent._

 _Raven se massa le nez_ alors que les sorciers britanniques ( français et bulgares ) clignaient des yeux en entendant cela. 'Emprunter' ? Emprunter quoi ?

**_ Tu... Est-ce que tu es en train de planifier un kidnapping ?**

… Attendez, quoi ?

 **_ Je n'appellerais pas ça un kidnapping,** _nia faiblement la jeune femme._ **Je vais juste... les emprunter. Et avoir une conversation avec eux.**

_Raven fronça les sourcils. Il semblait hésiter entre rire et pleurer._

**_ Aki,... on ne peut pas ''emprunter'' des gens.**

**_ Et bien moi je peux et je vais le faire.**

_Raven la regarda un long moment._

**« Je crains le pire. »**

Cassius cligna des yeux. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que -

 **_ Tu sais quoi ?** _Fit Potter en se levant subitement._ **Je ne veux pas savoir. Moins j'en saurais, mieux je me porterais et le moins de problèmes j'aurais.**

 **_ C'est le bon état d'esprit,** _approuva Aki, enthousiaste._

Marcus échangea un regard incrédule avec Adrian et Cassius.

Ils étaient mi impatients, mi terrifiés à l'idée de rencontrer l'amie de Har – Pot – Raven.

**//**

Le décor changea à nouveau. Terence Higgs déglutit et gigota nerveusement quand il reconnut la façade du Petit Paris. Le Petit Paris était un bar-restaurant situé à l'angle de la rue où se trouvait le Chaudron Baveur.

_À l'intérieur, il virent la redhead, Aki, tranquillement installée sur une banquette en cuir blanc, tandis que face à elle, sur une chaise, se tenait -_

« QUOI !?

_ Que diable ?! »

Plus de trois cents têtes pivotèrent vers Terence et le dévisagèrent avec effarement et incrédulité alors que celui-ci essayait vainement d'éviter leurs regards.

_Parce que, sur la chaise face à Aki, seulement séparé par une petite table ronde, se trouvait Terence Higgs, dans toute sa splendeur, vêtu de façon simple et incroyablement imperceptible. Ce qui était probablement le but recherché._

**« Tu sais, tu as de la chance qu'on soit samedi aujourd'hui, où je n'aurais pas pu me libérer. »**

Minerva McGonagall avait les lèvres pincées. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il entendait par là. Il avait dû se glisser hors du château pendant un week-end, comme le faisaient tant d'autres au cours de l'année. Même s'ils n'étaient pas censés le faire !

_Aki ricana puis apporta le briquet – autrefois posé entre leurs boissons, sur la table-, devant le filtre posé entre ses lèvres. Elle alluma sa cigarette et prit une bouffée avant de l'attraper entre ses doigts pâles._

À la table des enseignants, McGonagall fronça les sourcils avec désapprobation et Hermione Granger se lança dans une diatribe à l'encontre des jeunes fumeurs. La plupart essayèrent juste de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce que Susan Bones ne craque et ne lui lance un _silencio_ quand sa tante avait le dos tourné. Et si celle-ci lui jeta un regard suspicieux, elle ne dit rien, car elle-même en avait eu marre de la jeune Granger.

 _Terence Higgs choppa la cigarette alors que la redhead relâchait une bouffée de fumée et il tira une taffe_ ( à la grande stupéfaction de ses camarades ).

Le Terence du présent se sentit rosir et leva les yeux vers le faux ciel afin d'éviter les regards incrédules et scrutateurs de ses amis et connaissances ( ET ENSEIGNANTS ! ).

**« Je croyais que tu ne fumais pas.**

**_ Mauvaise journée,** _fut la seule réponse à laquelle il eut droit._ **Je croyais que TU ne fumais pas.**

_(Il haussa les épaules.)_

**_ Mauvaise journée. »**

Marcus secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Il pouvait en revanche dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ami et ancien attrapeur connaisse la redhead.

**« Donc... pas que je ne sois pas heureux de te voir mais pour que ce soit aussi soudain... De quoi as-tu besoin ? »**

_La redhead prit un air pensif puis lui adressa un regard calculateur. Un éclat appréhensif traversa le regard du garçon aux cheveux blonds-cendrés._

**_ Aki ?**

**_ Tu te souviens que tu me devais une faveur depuis la fois où je t'ai sauvé la mise face à Bertran ? »**

_Terence déglutit et hocha la tête avec hésitation._

**_ Je fais appel à ce service.**

**_ Quoi, maintenant ?**

**_ Oui ? Écoutes, tu es la seule personne qui soit actuellement résident à Poudlard et en qui j'ai suffisamment confiance et qui en retour a suffisamment confiance en moi, pour mener à bien ce projet.**

_Elle avait dit ça d'un ton rapide et avait à peine hésiter sur les mots. Terence cligna des yeux._

**_ Tu as vraiment fait beaucoup de progrès en anglais,** _remarqua-t-il avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher._

_Aki cligna des yeux._

**_ Merci.**

**_ De rien. Donc, ce projet, c'est quoi ?**

_Aki se pencha en avant pour lui exposer les faits._

**//**

Élèves, invités et professeurs geignirent quand il y eut un flash et qu'une nouvelle scène flasha sans qu'ils n'aient eu droit à des explications. Étant donné qu'ils étaient toujours dans le même café et que les deux adolescents portaient les même vêtements, ils pouvaient en conclure qu'il devait s'être écoulé quelques minutes tout au plus.

_Terence était en train de siroter son verre de panaché alors que Aki triait ses fiches, tous deux discutant avec animation. La scène s'était reformée alors qu'ils étaient en pleine discussion._

**_ Hé, je suis une bonne élève malgré ce que certains disent !**

**_ Dois-je te rappeler que je suis en septième année et que si tu étais à Poudlard, tu serais en cinquième année ?**

**_ Dois-je te rappeler que ce que vous faîtes en dernière année à Poudlard, nous nous l'étudions en quatrième année ?** _Rétorqua la redhead, sur le même ton cynique._

Un murmure parcourut la foule alors que les élèves de Poudlard échangeaient des regards incrédules. Comment était-ce possible ? Poudlard était la meilleure école de magie au monde ! Ça n'était juste pas possible.

**_ … Touché. Attends, comment diable est-ce possible ? Poudlard dispense les meilleurs cours et est n°1 au rang mondial...**

_La jeune fille haussa un sourcil moqueur._

**_ Toi mon pauvre, tu dois avoir vu le classement d'il y a cinquante ans. Poudlard n'a fait que chuter du classement mondial depuis que Dumbledore est devenu directeur et a commencé à supprimer des classes, à droite, à gauche.**

Les murmures s'amplifièrent alors que le directeur de Poudlard fusillait du regard la sphère magique.

 **_ Fujimoto-Gakuen est actuellement classée troisième, derrière Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons. Poudlard est classée septième. Et tu sais quoi ? Il y a non pas une mais deux écoles japonaises devant Poudlard !** _Lui annonça-t-elle d'un ton enjoué._

 _Terence geignit et se prit la tête dans les mains alors que son interlocuteur reposait ses fiches et attrapait sa propre boisson, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres_.

''C'est vrai ce qu'elle a dit ?!'' demanda un Serdaigle, horrifié.

Terence poussa un soupir en voyant que les enseignants étaient tout aussi perplexes et choqués et que les rares personnes dans le ''secret'' ne comptaient pas répondre.

_ Oui, c'est vrai, dit-il. J'ai vérifié le classement mondial de l'année dernière. Beauxbâtons est en première position ( filles et garçons de Beauxbâtons affichèrent un sourire satisfait, voire supérieur pour certains ), suivi de Durmstrang ( ceux-ci hochèrent la tête avec approbation ) et Fujimoto Gakuen(1). En quatrième position, il y a Ilvermorny, puis Castelobruxo . Poudlard vient seulement après Mahoutokoro qui est classée sixième.

Les élèves clignèrent des yeux.

_ Comment a-t-on pu descendre aussi bas ?

Plusieurs élèves de Durmstrang reniflèrent en silence. S'ils n'avaient pas supprimé toutes ces classes, ils n'en seraient pas là. Pas comme s'ils pouvaient le reprocher aux élèves, ceux-ci n'y étaient pour rien.

_ T'as pas entendu ? S'étonna Terence en se référant à la scène qu'ils avaient regardé quelques minutes plus tôt. Avec toutes les classes qui ont été supprimées ces cinquante dernières années, c'est pas étonnant.

_ Quel genre de classes ? L'interrogea un petit Poufsouffle de troisième année.

_ Je ne crois pas que – commença Dumbledore, seulement pour être interrompu par Terence lorsque celui-ci entreprit de donner quelques exemples.

_ Et bien, de ce que je me souviens, il y avait Alchimie, Magie Blanche et Magie Noire ainsi que l'option Magie élémentaire pour tous ceux qui possèdent une affinité ou un pouvoir élémentaire. Il y avait aussi Magie de Combat, mais cette classe a été retiré en 1910, je crois.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Le Ministère a jugé cette classe trop dangereuse pour être enseignée à des adolescents, renifla Terence, indiquant clairement son avis sur la question. Il y avait aussi Politique et Étiquette sorcière.

 **_ Comment ça se fait qu'une école qui a ouvert il y a seulement cinq ans peut déjà être classée troisième ?** _Fit Terence, grognon._

_Aki lui offrit un large sourire._

**_ Notre école est géniale, que veux-tu ? Tiens, voici les informations que je possède sur toi** , _continua-t-elle en lui tendant une fiche_.

Adrian regarda la scène sans cligner des yeux. Que se passait-il bon sang ? Et comment se faisait-il que Terence connaissait cette fille ? Il essaya de capter le regard de son ami, mais c'était peine perdue; celui-ci l'évitait et regardait consciencieusement le faux ciel.

_Terence était en train de lire le feuillet quand il écarquilla les yeux et s'étrangla avec sa salive alors qu'il rougissait comme une pivoine._

**_ Co – Comment diable sais-tu cela ?**

_Aki haussa les épaules._

**_ J'ai bien fait mes recherches.**

**_ Pourquoi est-ce important de savoir que je ne suis pas 'sexuellement actif' ?** _Dit-il en citant Aki_.

Les élèves tournèrent la tête vers Terence alors que celui-ci laissait retomber sa tête contre la table, rouge jusqu'au bout des oreilles. Deux élèves de Durmstrang échangèrent un rictus amusé avant d'envoyer un sourire charmeur au concerné. Celui-ci rougit davantage ( si c'était seulement possible ).

 **_ Parce que, ce serait très embêtant si tu étais actif ou en couple avec quelqu'un**.

**//**

La nouvelle scène devait se passer seulement quelques minutes plus tard et tout le monde profita du nouveau flash pour chuchoter tout en dévisageant un Terence Higgs rouge comme une tomate.

Plus loin, chez les invités, les deux papa de Terence partagèrent un sourire tendre et amusé.

**_ Hey, attends, comment est-ce que je peux être sûr que tu ne vas pas flirter avec quelqu'un sous mon apparence ?**

Les professeurs hoquetèrent en entendant cela. Apparence ? Quelqu'un s'était glissé ( ou aller se glisser ) au château sous l'apparence d'un autre élève ? Ils allaient devoir renforcer les protections !

_Aki lui adressa un regard plat._

**_ Tu sais que je ne flirte pas avec les gens. Honnêtement, tu devrais plutôt être inquiet à l'idée que je frappe un de tes amis dans leurs régions sud si jamais ils te/me touchent**.

 _Terence grimaça. Apparemment, c'était quelque chose auquel il avait déjà songé_. _Quand elle vit son regard, un air mi inquiet, mi moqueur étira ses traits_ et les élèves du présent redoutèrent sa rencontre avec les jumeaux Weasley.

**_ Tes amis ne te touchent pas à des endroits étranges, rassure-moi.**

**_ Err...** _(il réfléchit_ avant _de se reprendre subitement )_ **. Non ! Bien sûr que non !**

**_ Ton temps de réponse ne me rassure guère.**

**_ Ta – Ta - Ta question m'a pris au dépourvu !** _Se défendit Terence_ **.**

Fred et George ricanèrent et ne furent certainement pas les seuls. C'est tellement distrayant. Ils ne laisseraient pas Higgs oublier cette scène de sitôt.

**//**

**Les deux adolescents se tenaient dans une allée déserte, l'un en face de l'autre.**

''Ils vont s'embrasser ?

_ Mais non... enfin... je crois pas.''

Terence geignit.

**_ Tu sais, te connaissant, ce doit être la mission la moins dangereuse sur laquelle tu as été envoyée, fit le garçon.**

_La redhead lui adressa un sourire sardonique._

**_ C'est pas une mission. Je ne suis pas en service. En fait, je crois que c'est la première fois en trois ans que je demande un congé à Azraël. Il était choqué et... plaisamment surpris.**

_Terence renifla. Il semblait savoir d'où venait ce 'plaisamment surpris'. Après tout, Azraël était terriblement protecteur vis à vis de ses agents, notamment vis à vis des Juniors._

**_ Tu m'étonnes**. **Bon, et bien tu sais quoi, je vais en profiter pour visiter mon oncle. Ne fais pas trop de bêtises.**

 **_ T'en fais pas. Je ne me ferais pas prendre,** _répondit la jeune fille._

 **_ C'est tout ce que je te demande**.

C'est alors que la jeune fille commença à changer sous leurs yeux ébahis. Ses épaules devinrent plus carrés, des muscles se dessinèrent, son visage changea alors que ses cheveux raccourcissaient et perdaient leur couleur rouge sang au profit d'une teinte blond-cendré. Bientôt, ils avaient devant eux deux Terence Higgs identiques.

« Une métamorphomage ! » s'écria un Serdaigle.

_Akira, sous l'apparence du Serpentard, adressa un sourire espiègle ( qui était en tout point identique à celui que Terence portait souvent ) à son interlocuteur._

**« Ne t'en fais pas, personne ne se rendra compte de la supercherie. J'ai besoin d'une semaine, deux tout au plus et rien dans la Charte de Poudlard n'interdit ce genre de choses donc, logiquement, on ne fait rien de mal. Et puis, regarde le bon côté des choses; vois ça comme ta bonne action du mois. »**

_Terence renifla mais n'argumenta pas. Les deux adolescents s'enlacèrent avec un bras puis se détachèrent brusquement._

**_ Okay, je crois que – oh ! Je me suis disputé avec Cassius hier. Il a renversé du jus de citrouille sur mon devoir de potions donc je lui en veux un peu.**

**_ Oui et quand tu en veux à quelqu'un, tu passes un marché avec les jumeaux Weasley, je sais,** _conclut Aki._

''Attends, quoi ?!''

Les Serpentards jetèrent un regard incrédule à leur camarade. Ils n'avaient jamais fait le lien auparavant mais, maintenant qu'ils l'entendaient... il est vrai que... oh Salazar. À chaque fois que Terence s'était disputé avec l'un, vous pouviez être sûr que leur salle commune allait être attaquée par les Weasley après cela. Et si ça n'était pas leur salle commune, c'était la personne avait qui il s'était disputé ou un petit groupe de Serpentards qui était ciblé. Oh Merlin, comment n'avaient-ils pu jamais faire le lien entre les deux ?

**_ T'inquiète, je vais gérer. Je vais même réussir ton contrôle de Runes, si ça te fait tant plaisir que ça. Mais j'espère que tu es conscient que Poudlard ne prend pas en compte le contrôle continu et que seuls les examens de fin d'année comptent réellement.**

Les sang-purs clignèrent des yeux, confus. Fort heureusement, un Serdaigle prit pitié d'eux et leur expliqua ce qu'était un 'contrôle continu'.

**//**

Plusieurs scènes défilèrent en une succession rapide :

__ Terence (Aki) prenant son petit déjeuner avec ses camarades à la table de Serpentard._

__ Terence (Aki) répondant à un questionnaire surprise en cours de métamorphose tout en faisant de temps à autre la grimace, le tout en marmonnant que « les anglais sont bizarres »._

__ Terence (Aki) planté derrière Mini Malfoy, l'air irrité et se retenant visiblement de frapper le sale môme._

Terence soupira de soulagement quand il vit que Aki avait réussi à avoir le dessus sur son caractère tempéramental. Ça n'aurait pas bien fini si elle avait frappé Malfoy en étant sous son apparence. En fait, il était certain que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas attaqué le sale morveux.

 _Il y eut aussi une rapide scène où l'on voyait Terence (Aki) se dévisager dans le miroir en fronçant les sourcils, avant d'étrécir les yeux et de changer quelques détails de son apparence puis de hocher la tête pour lui-même_.

Marcus ferma les yeux puis dévisagea Terence avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux. Il avait trouvé le comportement de Terence un peu étrange, il y a quelques semaines à peine. L'adolescent avait été subtile, mais Marcus lui-même se considérait comme un bon Serpentard et l'autre l'avait subtilement interrogé sur sa vie amoureuse, à lui et à plusieurs autres. Il n'en avait trop rien pensé à ce moment-là et avait vite oublié la chose quand Terence n'avait rien fait d'autre qui puisse être classifié comme étrange. Le fait qu'il ait eu la note maximale en métamorphose et en Runes n'était même pas si étrange que ça puisque le fils Higgs était un bon élève dans l'ensemble.

_ C'était mi septembre, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Terence.

Celui-ci sursauta puis hocha lentement la tête.

_ Okay.. fit Marcus, pensif.

Terence poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il semblerait qu'il n'allait pas se faire tuer dans son sommeil.

Il y eut aussi une scène où _'Terence' se trouvait à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite et reprenait sa forme naturelle (Aki) alors qu'elle s'arrêtait dans une clairière._ À la grande surprise des élèves et professeurs de Poudlard, une certaine petite blonde s'y trouvait déjà et était occupée à donner des pommes à des créatures invisibles. Certains parvinrent à les voir mais ceux qui s'interrogeaient sur la santé mentale de Lovegood rosirent d'embarras quand on leur fit savoir que les 'créatures imaginaires' étaient en fait des Sombrals.

''Miss Lovegood, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas reporter la présence d'un intrus sur les terres de Poudlard ?'' S'indigna McGonagall alors que Luna la scène se désintégrait.

Luna cligna des yeux.

_ Akira n'est pas dangereuse pour les élèves de Poudlard. Elle était seulement là pour aider le corbeau. D'ailleurs, les habitants de la Forêt étaient très heureux de sa présence ici.

Adrian Pucey étouffa un rire en voyant l'expression ébahie de leur professeur de métamorphose.

**//**

_Raven était dans une salle d'entraînement, occupé à faire des tractions, quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Raven lâcha la barre et atterrit au sol sans effort._

**« Je suis rentrée ! »** _s'exclama Aki, un sac sur l'épaule et une planche de skate dans l'autre main._

_Elle arborait un sourire resplendissant et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Puis elle fit quelque chose qui le surprit immensément. Elle laissa tomber le skateboard et vint l'enlacer. Ça n'était pas qu'ils ne s'enlaçaient jamais, non, mais il y avait généralement une raison._

**« Tout va bien aller, maintenant. Tu vas voir. »** _chuchota-t-elle_.

**//**

_La nouvelle scène se forma et les sorciers surent instinctivement qu'elle datait de seulement quelques jours plus tôt._

**« Aki, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

_Jeff était penché contre l'encadré de la porte, les sourcils froncés. Aki était, quant à elle, assise sur le bar américain, diverses feuillets et parchemins éparpillés sur le bar et les chaises hautes_.

_La jeune fille fronça les sourcils._

**« J'écris des lettres. Enfin, j'essaie d'écrire des lettres. Des lettres formelles.**

**_ Je croyais que ton clan t'avait formé.**

**_ C'est le cas. Enfin, notre clan était plus axé sur la formation physique et magique que sur ce genre de choses mais j'ai quand même appris. »** _s'indigna la jeune fille._

_Elle se massa les tempes avec fatigue et l'émo la rejoignit, attrapant le rouleau de parchemin alors qu'il commençait à écrire._

**_ Que fais-tu ?**

**_ Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Dylan et moi-même avons été formés pour te conseiller, quand tu prendrais la tête du clan. Ce qui signifie que, malgré les apparences, je sais écrire des lettres formelles. Surtout quand il s'agit de lettres formelles anglaises. Tu n'aurais pas pu me demander quelque chose de plus simple.**

_Le sourcil d'Aki tressauta._

**_ Je ne t'ai rien demandé.**

**_ Bien sûr, tu es trop orgueilleuse pour ça. Ça court dans notre famille.**

_La redhead ouvrit la bouche pour protester, prit un air pensif et la referma en hochant la tête._

**_ Dis-moi juste, à qui est-ce que tu comptes envoyer ces lettres ?**

**_ Lords Flint, Warrington et Pucey.**

Adrian déglutit quand Dumbledore tourna un regard calculateur vers eux. Cela dit, lui et Marcus ne purent arrêter le sourire qui barra leurs visages.

Les Lords en question n'étaient guère surpris. Ils avaient en effet tous trois reçu un courrier des plus inattendus, quelques jours plus tôt et s'étaient d'ailleurs réunis à ce sujet pour en parler.

**_ D'accord et que comptes-tu faire vis à vis de Dumbledore ?**

_Aki haussa un sourcil._

**_ Pardon ? Ce vieux bâtard a plutôt intérêt à ne pas interférer s'il ne veut pas que je le cast -**

**_ Sans violence !** _L'interrompit Jeff sans pour autant arrêter d'écrire._ **Autant j'adorerais voir ça, je pense que pour l'instant, on devrait s'en tenir à un moyen légal.**

Cassius fit la moue. Il aurait bien aimé voir le directeur se faire 'castrer' par une gamine de quinze ans, sur-protectrice. Ça aurait été sympa et libérateur. Néanmoins, la réplique du garçon – Jeff, suggérait qu'ils avaient prévu quelque chose vis à vis de Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait attendre de savoir quoi ?

_Aki grogna et fronça le nez._

**_ La violence est mauvaise pour les affaires, je vois,** _fit-elle_ **. Et bien, s'il essaie de fourrer son nez tordu dans nos affaires de famille, je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que d'adresser mes inquiétudes à Nijimura-sama.**

**_ L'Empereur ?! Tu connais l'empereur ?**

Un murmure parcourut la foule. L'empereur du Japon Magique était un jeune homme réservé mais également très puissant. Malheureusement, bien que le Japon et le Royaume-Uni magiques entretiennent de bonnes relations, le Japon tendait à rester en dehors des affaires anglaises et visitait très rarement le pays pour affaires.

_Aki lui adressa un sourire sardonique et Jeff se reprit._

**_ Bien sûr que tu connais l'empereur, question stupide. J'ai entendu Azrael dire que l'empereur te considérait comme sa propre nièce.**

_La redhead haussa les épaules._

**_ Il a toujours adoré les gamins. Retour à nos moutons -**

''Qu'est-ce qu'un... mouton a à voir là-dedans ?''

Les sorciers familier avec cette expression moldue levèrent les yeux au ciel face à la confusion des autres.

**_ J'ai besoin de demander la permission à trois Lords anglais pour kidnapper leurs enfants pour une période indéterminée pendant les vacances de Yule.**

**_ Pourquoi pas celles de la Toussaint ?** _L'interrogea le jeune homme._

 **_ Poudlard ne laisse pas rentrer les gamins chez eux pour la Toussaint et les vacances d'Automne sont beaucoup plus courtes. D'ailleurs, la plupart des héritiers rentrent chez eux pour Yule. Dumbles ne remarquera rien**.

À l'autre bout de la salle, Adrian vit Granger s'indigner du manque de respect de la japonaise vis à vis Grand et Bon Albus Dumbledore.

Cela ne fit qu'accentuer son amusement.

**//**

Lorsque la nouvelle scène se forma, ils surent instinctivement que cette 'vision' datait du jour-même. Enfin, du 31 octobre du Japon étant donné que là où Potter se trouvait, ils étaient présentement le 1er Novembre.

_Il faisait nuit et Potter était accroupi sur... et bien, pour l'instant, ils ne savaient pas sur quoi. Les rayons lunaires illuminait le visage du petit brun et les sorciers découvrirent avec stupeur, qu'entre la précédente scène ( datant de quelques jours à peine ) et celle-ci, le Survivant s'était fait percé la lèvre inférieure._

Cassius et Adrian déglutirent. C'était sexy, putain. Marcus se voyait déjà mordiller cette lèvre percée.

Le champ de vision s'élargit et quelques uns crièrent de surprise quand ils virent que _Potter était en fait accroupi sur le bord du toit d'un immeuble_. _Son portable vibra dans sa poche et il le porta à son oreille alors que son autre main tenait une paire de jumelles qu'il plaça devant ses yeux._

**« Sup ? … Ouais, je suis dans le coin.... On m'a mis sur la surveillance de Sanchez.... Nan, il a pas bougé depuis – Attend... »**

_Le petit brun modifia un peu son angle et ses lèvres se pressèrent en une fine ligne._

**« Je l'ai... il vient d'accepter le chargement... Non. Oh, regarde, il vient juste de tuer son associé... Je vais raccrocher maintenant. C'est mon tour. »**

_Fidèles à ses paroles, Raven (Potter) raccrocha et se redressa alors qu'il plaçait un sac à dos noir sur ses épaules. Ses jumelles disparurent mystérieusement et il commença à courir._

Dean Thomas écarquilla les yeux quand il vit ce que Harry s'apprêtait à faire. Oh non. Oh, que diable ?!

Il savait que Harry était dingue parfois et n'avait aucun instinct de préservation, mais ça, ça c'était juste... complètement dingue.

« Euh... est-ce qu'il a remarqué qu'il y a un grand vide devant lui ? » demanda une Serpentarde de cinquième année, confuse.

Même si aucun autre n'avait voulu vocaliser cela, tous s'étaient posés la même question.

 _En effet, alors que le toit s'arrêtait une dizaine de mètres devant le petit corbeau, il y avait un espace de plusieurs mètres avant le prochain toit, lequel était un peu en contrebas. Potter ne s'arrêta pas. En fait, si quelque chose, il sembla accélérer. Puis il s'élança dans le vide et atterrit sur l'autre fois en faisant un saut de chat, ses mains faisant un contact avec le sol en premier, avant de repartir de plus bel_.

Bien que complètement stupéfait, Fred trouva le moyen de rire quand il balaya la salle du regard et avisa l'air ahuri de presque tous les sorciers et sorcières présents dans la salle. C'était absolument hilarant.

'Oh Ryry, je pense que tu les as cassé', songea-t-il avec amusement.

En effet, tous les autres sorciers, qu'ils soient adultes ou mineurs, affichaient, pour la plupart, ce même air ébahi qui leur allait tant.

_Ils le virent courir de toit en toit avant de sauter et de se raccrocher à un escalier extérieur, puis il se balança contre une gouttière et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol avant de se remettre à courir._

Il y eut un nouveau flashet _Harry avait atterri en silence derrière le type qu'il observait. Celui-ci devait bien faire deux têtes de plus que Potter mais il ne l'avait pas remarqué et le petit brun n'eut aucun mal à le maîtriser et à l'envoyer faire dodo_.

Cassius se pourlécha les lèvres alors qu'il regardait Harry mettre le type au tapis et ce, sans aucun mal.

_Harry procéda ensuite à récupérer le coffret que les deux hommes étaient venus échanger et il récupéra également les liasses de billets parce que, pourquoi pas ?_

Il fila avant d'être repéré par les hommes de mains de Sanchez.

**//**

Ils étaient sous l'eau. À plusieurs mètres de profondeur au moins. C'était magnifique. Cassius ne s'était jamais retrouvé autant en profondeur. Les sorciers des charmes de têtes en bulle et autres, mais ça n'était pas tellement rassurant non plus et peu cherchaient à aller aussi loin ou à descendre aussi bas quand ils pouvaient juste profiter de l'eau au bord d'une plage privée ( et ça, c'était pour ceux qui allaient effectivement à la plage ).

Terence afficha un sourire amusé quand _il vit Aki, en tenue de plongée ( si ce n'est pour le fait qu'elle partageait la bouteille d'oxygène de Jeff ), accrochée fermement au bras de Jeff alors que le mécheux brun, elle et Dylan nageaient au milieu des coraux, poissons exotiques et requins._

_Harry était avec eux, mais le Survivant était torse nus et venait inconsciemment de leur révéler sa magnifique queue de poisson alors qu'il nageait, ses longs doigts fins frôlant la bande de corail. Il s'approcha de Aki. La redhead était fermement accrochée à Jeff et refusait de lâcher le bras de ce dernier. Harry afficha un large sourire boyish et s'arrêta devant elle. Sa main droite s'éleva devant le visage de la jeune fille alors que celle-ci se débarrassait du détendeur de plongée qui lui permettait de respirer l'oxygène depuis la bouteille de Jeff-, et une bulle d'air se forma autour de son visage. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement mais refusa de relâcher le bras du gothique._

_Harry lui attrapa doucement la main._

Cassius fit la moue. Marcus savait à quoi lui et Adrian pensaient. Ils étaient jaloux et refusaient de l'admettre. Et ils ne voulaient surtout pas admettre qu'ils étaient jaloux de ce qui semblait être la meilleure-amie de Har – Pot – Harry.

_La jeune fille hocha finalement la tête et accepta de se détacher de Jeff... seulement pour s'accrocher à l'épaule de Harry, l'air craintive mais également déterminée alors qu'elle regardait autour d'eux avec envie. Elle semblait avoir envie d'aller explorer par elle-même mais semblait également terrifiée à l'idée de se détacher de ses compagnons. Ce qui corroborait avec sa peur de l'eau._

Aki monta encore dans l'estime de Terence ( et elle était déjà haute dans son estime ). Deux ans plus tôt, elle aurait attaqué toute personne essayant de la convaincre de s'immerger dans l'eau, alors qu'elle n'avait pas pied et ne savait manifestement pas nager. Ça, c'était la preuve qu'elle avait décidé de vaincre sa peur de l'eau et sa peur de la noyade.

_Harry fit des gestes de la main, incitant son amie à s'accrocher à son cou, puis il ondula et fit un clin d'oeil aux frères McLee (Dylan & Jeffrey) et commença à nager dans une direction inconnue, les deux mâles à leur suite. Aki se laissait tirer, un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres. _

Terence étouffa un rire.

Autour de lui, Adrian, Cassius et Marcus, ne faisaient aucun bruit mais ne remarquaient pas non plus qu'ils bavaient légèrement. Bof, Terence n'allait pas le leur faire remarquer. Où serait le fun dans tout cela ?

**//**

**« Ah... j'suis mort. »**

Adrian s'alarma immédiatement avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une expression et que leur petit compagnon était en fait en pleine santé ( tout du moins, autant qu'il pouvait l'être étant donné ses récentes crises ).

_Lui et Aki étaient allongés en étoile de mer, à même le sol, parmi une dizaine de coussins qui semblaient former un nid._

_La redhead ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose... et la referma sans rien dire_.

_Finalement, elle éleva doucement un bras et une flamme bleue se forma au-dessus de la paume de sa main._

Terence secoua la tête quand il entendit la salle exploser en murmures. Il était pourtant certain qu'ils avaient compris que elle et Harry étaient magiquement plus... aptes qu'eux. Après tout, à Fujimoto Gakuen, rares étaient les classes où l'on devait se servir d'une baguette magique.

_La petite flamme s'éleva pour se suspendre au niveau du lustre et flotter là. La redhead tourna la tête vers son ami et poussa un soupir. Le petit brun était déjà endormi, serrant contre lui un large polochon._

« Aw ~ » fit doucement Cassius, les yeux rivés sur ce qui leur servait d'écran.

Il ne voulait rien de plus que d'apparaître directement là où se trouvait le petit brun et de le prendre dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais le laisser à terre.

**//**

Nouvelle scène. Adrian déplora la disparition d'un Harry endormi, serrant un polochon, mais manqua de s'étouffer quand il vit Dumbledore apparaître. Il échangea un regard incrédule avec ses compagnons et camarades de classe alors que le décor formait ce qui semblait être l'Ambassade Magique du Japon.

_Dumbledore semblait en pleine conversation avec ce qu'ils reconnurent comme étant Hiruto Nijimura, l'Empereur (magique) japonais._

_Aki était vue en fond, dans le bureau dans lequel se trouvaient l'empereur et le Chef Mugwump._

_La redhead ne cessait de jeter des regards noirs à Dumbledore alors que ce dernier lui tournait le dos._ Ils pouvaient vaguement entendre la conversation et plusieurs employés du Ministère s'indignèrent ou gémirent quand ils entendirent l'argument entre Nijimura et Dumbledore.

« Est-ce qu'il essaie de causer une guerre entre notre nation et l'Empire japonais ?! » chuchota furieusement Evan Rosier.

Ses associés et collègues ne répondirent pas. Eux aussi se posaient la même question.

Ils étaient certains que Dumbledore ( et Fudge dans une moindre mesure ) était la raison pour laquelle leurs alliances avec les autres pays étaient mises à mal.

_La scène tourbillonna sur elle-même et devait avoir sauté quelques minutes car quand elle se reforma, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années était en train de traîner Aki hors du bureau alors qu'elle essayait de s'échapper, pour se jeter sur le vieil homme._

**« Laisse-moi ! Shiro, laisse-moi partir. Je jure devant Kami que je vais lui faire la peau ! Shiro, relâche-moi ! »**

_Le susnommé renifla avec amusement mais refusa de la relâcher._

**« Autant j'adorerais voir ça, autant je me doute que ça ne passerait pas très bien avec le Ministre britannique.**

**_ Rien à foutre ! _Fut la réponse furieuse de la redhead._ Laisse-moi donner une bonne leçon à cet enfoiré de - » **

_Il ne la relâcha pas_.

Adrian enterra son visage dans l'épaule de Cassius et étouffa un début de fou-rire.

 _Pire, quand elle profita d'une ouverture pour s'échapper, il la rattrapa et la balança sur son épaule, comme un sac de pomme de terres_.

Terence éclata de rire. Il n'était pas rare de profiter de ce genre de spectacle dans les couloirs de l'Envol ( l'organisation ) parce que, autant Aki était géniale et amusante, autant elle était aussi très impulsive et lunatique.

Il n'y eut plus que une ou deux scènes après cela; une où l'on voyait Raven (Harry) s'effondrer dans une salle de bain, après avoir mis le bordel dans l'armoire à pharmacie en essayant d'attraper des médicaments/potions pour calmer sa crise-, et une autre où lui, Aki et quelques autres, étaient regroupés dans un salon alors que Harry et Aki avaient revêtu une toque de chef et préparaient le repas.

Cassius échangea un regard avec Adrian et Marcus. Ils devaient trouver Harry. C'était leur priorité. Personne, pas même Dumbledore ne pourrait les en empêcher.

* * *

**23 décembre 1994**

Harry se massa les tempes avec fatigue alors que les cognements à la porte résonnaient de plus bel. Pour une quelconque raison, les vendeurs de porte à porte semblaient s'être passés le mot et étaient tous venus sonner tour à tour chez Aki. Ce devait bien être le cinquième depuis le début de la journée. Il y avait déjà eu deux représentants dans le commerce de l'aspirateur et il ne parlait même de l'électroménager. Jurant, il se redressa et s'aventura dans le couloir de l'entrée; il n'avait pas le temps pour ça ! Il avait des examens début janvier et il ne comptait pas se planter. Ça signifiait qu'il devait terminer cette partie des révisions dans quelques heures. Ensuite, lui et Aki devaient terminer les préparatifs pour les célébrations ( Noël et Yule ) et devaient se mettre aux fourneaux. Ça n'était pas une corvée, non, il aimait cuisiner et Aki aimait cuisiner quand elle avait quelqu'un pour la guider. Surtout qu'ils avaient tendance à transformer les préparations de repas en séance karaoké et chorégraphie.

Il jura à nouveau alors qu'il se prenait les pieds dans le coin de la porte et ramassa le petit sac contenant des glaçons, qu'il reposa contre son œil droit ( aujourd'hui était une mauvaise journée, son œil commençait déjà à noircir ).

« Pour la dernière fois, s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la porte à la volée. Non, non ne voulons pas de nouvel asp - »

Il s'interrompit brutalement quand il avisa les trois jeunes hommes qui se tenaient devant lui, sur le perron.

Il ouvrit la bouche, pausa, et la referma sans dire un mot, les yeux écarquilla et des rougeurs apparaissant sur ses joues.

« Qu – Qu'est-ce que - »

Il s'interrompit et déglutit en les dévisageant d'un air stupéfait et incrédule.

Cassius se permit un sourire amusé quand il vit la réaction du petit brun.

« Bonjour Hadrian. »

Ils avaient appris – par Terence, de toutes les personnes-, que le véritable nom de Harry était Hadrian et que, si le petit brun avait changé de nom, il serait peut-être plus prudent de se présenter à lui sous son nom complet plutôt qu'en l'appelant 'Harry'.

Harry cligna des yeux. Était-il en train de rêver ? Ça n'était pas possible. Ça n'était pas en train de se produire. Ça n'était pas -

_ Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

La question était plus sèche que prévue mais les Serpentards ne s'en offensèrent pas ( difficile quand ils pouvaient voir les yeux du petit brun s'humidifier alors qu'il conservait une expression incrédule ).

_ Terence nous a donné l'adresse de Lady Akira.

_ Ne l'appelez pas comme ça, elle pourrait bien décider de vous castrer.

Les plus âgés tressaillirent et Harry se demanda un instant si la réputation d'Aki en tant que _Castreuse_ d'hommes ( oui-oui, c'était un nouveau mot ) pervers et/macho sexistes avait, par hasard dépassé outre-mer. Il dévisagea les trois garçons qui lui faisaient face. Ils semblaient avoir encore grandi et leurs visages avaient perdu toute traces enfantine. Il avait face à lui de jeunes adultes. Son rougissement s'accentua.

Adrian s'éclaircit la gorge et Harry sursauta et s'effaça pour laisser entrer les trois autres mâles. Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent sans un mot. C'était assez maladroit. Ils avaient, après tout, débarquer ainsi sans prévenir, mais il faut dire aussi qu'ils avaient peur que Harry ne fuit s'ils lui envoyaient une missive avant de lui rendre visite.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois assis sur le canapé du salon alors que Harry faisait le service et déposait tasses et équipements face à ses trois anciens camarades. C'était une pièce épurée mais conviviale et tout service à thé avait été disposé sur la table, bien avant l'arrivée des invités impromptus.

Harry s'agenouilla devant le kotetsu et prépara le thé. Ses compagnons le regardèrent en silence, ils étaient comme captivés par ce qu'ils voyaient.

Finalement, le petit brun les servit et s'agenouilla à nouveau sur ses chevilles.

Marcus s'éclaircit la voix et ouvrit la bouche mais se trouva bête, ne sachant pas quoi dire et la referma sans un mot. Adrian roula des yeux avec quelque chose s'apparentant à une tendre exaspération dans les yeux.

« Alors, euh, commença-il quand il vit que ni Marcus, ni Cassius ne savait quoi dire. Euh... ça fait un bail... » termina-t-il piteusement.

Harry le regarda juste. Adrian rosit avec embarras. Harry gloussa, puis écarquilla les yeux et posa sa main sur ses lèvres pour empêcher tout son de s'échapper mais c'était trop tard. Il se pourlécha les lèvres et déclara :

« J'ignorai que tu connaissais cette expression. »

Adrian sourit à son tour.

_ Terence a une certaine influence sur nous.

_ Higgs ? Ouais, ça ne m'étonne pas.

_ Tu le connais ? J'ignorais que vous parliez à Poud -

_ Non, fit Harry à la mention de Poudlard. Mais lui et Aki étaient dans la même équipe avant.

Adrian pencha la tête sur le côté mais ne posa pas davantage de question à ce sujet. Même s'il crevait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il entendait pas 'équipe', au vu du regard de Harry, c'était un sujet à aborder plus tard, si possible quand ils se connaîtront mieux.

Harry fit glisser sa tasse à côté de celle des Serpentards, sous les regards confus de ces derniers, puis se redressa et fit le tour du kotetsu pour venir s'asseoir sur le sofa, entre Cassius et Marcus.

Le sourire qu'il adressa à Adrian cependant, fit fondre le cœur du sixième année et il lui renvoya un sourire charmeur.

Depuis l'entrée, plantée dans le couloir, près de l'encadrée menant au salon, une petite redhead aux yeux verts pétillant, leva le point en l'air d'un air triomphant et poussa un cri (silencieux) de victoire.

Peu importe si, au final, elle n'avait pas eu grand-chose à faire. Au moins, Harry était réuni avec ses compagnons maintenant. Ça n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils n'apprennent à se connaître proprement et que leurs liens se fortifient.

Tout irait bien à présent.

**Author's Note:**

> 1/ Fujimoto Gakuen m'appartient, de même que quelques OCs.


End file.
